Seek
Write the first paragraph of your page here. About "Seek & Destroy" is a song by the American heavy metal band Metallica, ninth track from the debut studio album, Kill 'Em All. It is the first song the band recorded in a studioneeded and was featured on the demo No Life 'til Leather.1 "Seek & Destroy" has been frequently performed at the group's concerts since its live debut in 1982 and has been Metallica's closing song since the Madly in Anger with the World Tour. It is the third most performed song in the band's history, having been played 1,343 times as of September 23, 2012, behind only Creeping Death (1,367) and Master of Puppets (1,416).2345 During the 2004 documentary film about Metallica, Some Kind of Monster, the song is used when footage of the band down the years is shown highlighting the progression in the group's appearance and sound over time. In AOL Radio's list of the 10 Best Metallica Songs, "Seek & Destroy" was ranked at number 4,6 and Allmusic's Steve Huey chose the song as an AMG Track Pick from Kill 'Em All.7 Following the terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001, the song was placed on the list of post-9/11 inappropriate titles distributed by Clear Channel. Writing and inspiration The song is about feeling the urge to kill, but not literally doing it. During the Kill 'Em All for One Tour, Hetfield would jokingly say that it was about hunting. It is said to be heavily influenced by the Diamond Head song "Dead Reckoning". The first three mini solos are derived from the song "Princess of the Night" by Saxon. Metallica added the final solo. Since the song's debut on Kill 'Em All, Hammett has apologized for the unusual pitch of the string bend which occurs at 3:47 to 3:48, during the solo, is in fact a mistake or "bum note".89 “ If 'Seek And Destroy' is borrowed from any Diamond Head song, it's 'Dead Reckoning'. It greatly inspired 'Seek And Destroy', shall we say. Live performance The song has become a fan favorite and has been played at virtually every Metallica concert since the band's inception.needed It is usually played as a closing number for its live performances since the Madly in Anger with the World tour, with Hetfield often asking the audience to sing along with him; he shouts "Searching," and they shout "Seek and destroy!" During the Wherever We May Roam Tour, "Seek & Destroy" was played with Jason Newsted singing vocals; however, at the end of the song, the band would commence in a jam for nearly 7 minutes until Hetfield took the microphone and continually had the audience sing the lines "Seek and destroy!".11 He also went to the edge of the barriers holding off the crowd and got them to sing the lines individually. The song length went from an average of 7 minutes to an average of 16 to 20 minutes for the elongated concert version of the Black Album tour.needed During the Shit Hits the Sheds Tour in 1994, the song would be introduced as a new song that Newsted wrote, and would include an extended jam, that would include one of the main riffs of "The Outlaw Torn". Since 2004, it became a regular closing song at the end of the band's set. However, instead of it being played in E standard tuning, it is played in D standard tuning. It was also played in E flat tuning from 1995 to 2002. When played live, Hetfield (in the past also Newsted) often changes the beginning lyrics "in the city tonight" by replacing "the city" with the name of the town in which they are performing.12 A performance of the song with Burton on bass in 1985, is available on the DVD Cliff 'Em All.13 Newer live versions can also be found in the Live Shit: Binge & Purge box set14 (with Newsted singing the lead vocals on the Mexico City CDs and the San Diego DVD) and the Cunning Stunts DVD15 when played in the Kill/Ride Medley. Use in sports The song was also the theme song of former WCW and TNA wrestler Sting and AAA wrestler Cibernético. In Sting's case, the song was a live recording from Woodstock '99 which would be included on the 1999 compilation WCW Mayhem: The Music. New York Mets pitcher John Maine takes the mound to "Seek & Destroy".16source? Also, the San Jose Sharks and the New Jersey Devils of the National Hockey League use the song as their entrance theme during home games.needed As of 2010, it is being used as the home theme song for the Australian rugby league team, the Canterbury-Bankstown Bulldogs. In attempt to end his batting slump, White Sox baseman Gordon Beckham began using "Seek & Destroy" as his introduction theme in May 2010, replacing The Outfield's "Your Love".17 Zoic Studios created a television commercial for NASCAR that features "Seek & Destroy." It aired in May 2010. Category:Songs Category:Thrash metal Category:Heavy metal